Hypothesis: For each hormone there will be a characterized change or no change in the secretion of the hormone: for ACTH and cortisol, we expect an increase, for GH we expect an increase or no change, and for PRL we expect a small to medium increase or no change. In combining stressors, we postulate that: ACTH/Cortisol will increase more; GH will increase further or decrease; and PRL will have no change or finally increase.